Nistagram
by Ricchi
Summary: Berawal dari kebohongan publik Haruno Sakura, jomblo kongenital, 24 tahun, di Instagram, berakhir dengan jodoh. Eh? Loh?/ HAH DEMI APA SAKURA-CHAN MAU NIKAH SAMA TEME? @uchiha sasuke KOK GAK BILANG-BILANG SIH? PACARAN SEJAK KAPAN TTEBAYO? TEMEEE AKU TERHARU, KAU MASIH DOYAN PEREMPUAN :")))))/ AU, OOC, bahasa ga baku, etc.


Cengiran rubah membuat deretan gigi-giginya nampak di balik mulutnya. Kikik tawa mewarnai setiap pergerakan jari-jari tangannya yang membalas komentar-komentar atas foto sensasional yang beberapa waktu lalu ia, Haruno Sakura _upload_ ke jejaring sosial bernama _Instagram_.

 _ **297 likes**_

 _hrn_sakura_ _Tinggal menghitung hari! Doakan supaya semuanya lancar, yaa~! Jujur,_ deg-degan _banget._ Gak nyangka _sebentar lagi sah, hihi x33_

 _View all 62 comments_

 _40 MINUTES AGO. SEE TRANSLATION_

Gelak tawa gadis usia dua puluh empat itu meledak kala melihat reaksi teman-temannya yang ditinggalkan dalam kolom komentar.

 _Hinata_Hyg_ Omedetou, _Sakura-chan! Wah, mendadak sekali ... t-tapi aku tetap menunggu undangannya, ya! Kudoakan yang terbaik! Jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku jika butuh bantuan ;))_

 _R_Lee_go! S-SAKURA-CHAN...? Ini bohong, kan?! Jangan menyia-nyiakan semangat mudamu! JANGAN MENIKAH DI USIA YANG SEMUDA INI. AKU BILANG AKAN MENUNGGUMU KAN?_

 _Yamanaka_flowers_... _Apa...ini? KAU MAU MENIKAH SAMA SIAPA, JIDAT?_

Hai! Haruno Sakura, jomblo kongenital—bawaan sejak lahir—yang sedang iseng akibat bosan, di sini~! Anak koas stase (bagian) forensik yang sebenarnya sibuk tapi tidak sibuk. Bagaimana maksudnya? _Well_ , di bagian forensik ini para koas baru akan dihubungi bila ada mayat yang datang di ruang jenazah untuk ditindaklanjuti.

Matahari sudah kelewat tinggi dan belum ada satu pun panggilan yang membuat ponselnya berbunyi. Err, kecuali deretan notifikasi soal kebohongan publiknya, tentu saja. Sebenarnya, apa sih konten dari foto tersebut?

Simpel. Ia hanya meng- _upload_ foto gaun nikah, kok, _hehe_. Namun, sayangnya Sakura sendiri tidak tahu kalau keisengan yang katanya simpel ini akan menjadi sedikit _ruwet_ sebentarlagi.

.

.

 **Nistagram**

 _by_ **Ricchi**

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and Naruto itself are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but this story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.** Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun selain kepuasan pribadi x')

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary:** Berawal dari kebohongan publik Haruno Sakura, jomblo kongenital, 24 tahun, di Instagram, berakhir dengan jodoh. Eh? Loh?/ _HAH DEMI APA SAKURA-CHAN MAU NIKAH SAMA TEME? uchiha_sasuke KOK GAK BILANG-BILANG SIH? PACARAN SEJAK KAPAN TTEBAYO? TEMEEE AKU TERHARU, KAU MASIH DOYAN PEREMPUAN :")))))/_ AU, OOC, etc.

 **Warning:** Bahasa tidak baku. Mengandung mode Instagram. AU, OOC, Jauh dari kata sempurna x")

.

.

.

Ponsel layar sentuh ber- _case_ biru langit bergetar panjang, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Sakura menerima panggilan tersebut dengan antusias, seolah baru saja berhasil memecahkan sebuah pinata isi gula-gula.

Ia berdeham sekali, sebelum benar-benar berbicara dengan orang di seberang sana. "Oh, ada yang baru saja meninggal? Baik, baik! Aku akan ke sana, terima kasih banyak!."

Setelah sambungan telepon diputus, segera saja Sakura mengeluarkan sneli putih dari dalam tasnya. Akhirnya, setelah meng- _gabut_ di _mall_ sendirian ... panggilan datang juga. Bayangkan saja, hampir lima jam ia berkeliling _mall_ sampai betisnya terasa berkonde. Dan saat ia beristirahat sebentar di sebuah kafe, ia malah melakukan hal tak berfaedah, dosa pula. Ini murni keisengan, jadi ... tidak apa, 'kan ya?

Lima belas menit kemudian, sampai lah ia di rumah sakit. Sakura memakai sneli tangan pendeknya, membuat kemeja hijau pastel yang ia gunakan terkover. Sepatu pantovel hitam menghasilkan bunyi _tap-tap_ seiring dengan langkahnya menuju kamar jenazah yang terletak cukup jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Pasien ini kenapa?" tanyanya begitu sampai di tempat. Ruang jenazah sudah dipenuhi oleh teman-teman satu kelompoknya.

"Ditemukan mengambang di kali," jawab perempuan berambut merah, Uzumaki Karin, sembari membenahi letak kacamatanya.

Seolah menembakkan laser, Sakura menyadari tatapan menusuk dari sahabatnya, Ino. Senyuman lima jari Sakura berikan pada anak dari keluarga Yamanaka—si pencinta bunga—sebagai bentuk respon dari tatapan galaknya.

Kepala pirang Ino menggeleng beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya angkat suara, " _Handscoon_ tuh, pake. Maskernya mana? Mau dicekik dr. Orochimaru?" Ia menyudahi acara tatap-tatapannya dengan Sakura.

"Iya, iya." Sakura pun menjauhi pasien. Ia mulai mencuci tangan rutin dan menggunakan _handscoon_ — _gloves_ karet—dan memakai alat proteksi lainnya sebelum kembali menunggu dr. Orochimaru untuk mengidentifikasi serta mengotopsi pasien.

 **.**

 **;;;;;**

 **.**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih sepuluh malam hari. Sakura duduk di ruangan tempat para koas _ngaso_ asik. Ia kembali membuka aplikasi _Instagram_ -nya.

 _Yamanaka_flowers Wah! Turut bahagia, ya! Selamat buat hrn_sakura dan uchiha_sasuke_! _Semoga dilancarkan di hari-H! Aku sayang kalian! Setelah menikah, jangan tunda_ anu _ya, aku pengen cepet punya keponakan. WKWKWK._

Sakura membulatkan matanya, bagian frontal wajahnya membentuk lipatan. Ia tersedak _saliva_ -nya dan terbatuk beberapa kali.

SIAPA YANG DI- _TAG_ OLEH BABI KUNING INI, DEMI TUHAN?!

Jantungnya mengalami takikardi dalam hitungan detik. Keringat dingin seukuran biji jagung mengucur dari dahinya. Takut-takut, ia menekan _username_ orang bernama Sasuke tersebut. Sayangnya, Dewi Fortuna mungkin sedang merajuk sedikit kepadanya sehingga logo gembok lah penyambut _emerald_ jernihnya.

Sakura hanya mampu melafalkan doa dalam hati. Ia memohon ampun pada Tuhan atas dosa-dosanya di masa lalu. Kenapa pula ... akunnya di- _protect_ , sih?

Bagaimana kalau si Sasuke ini seorang maniak berbadan besar? Atau kakek-kakek dengan bulu dada subur? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke ini adalah manusia dari belahan dunia lain? Duda sepuluh anak? Atau pria dengan dua puluh istri?

Banyaknya vibrasi pendek yang dihasilkan oleh ponselnya kembali membuatnya gatal untuk membuka _Instagram_ -nya lagi.

 __Naruto_ HAH DEMI APA SAKURA-CHAN MAU NIKAH SAMA TEME? uchiha_sasuke KOK GAK BILANG-BILANG SIH? PACARAN SEJAK KAPAN TTEBAYO? TEMEEE AKU TERHARU, KAU MASIH DOYAN PEREMPUAN :")))))_

 _Tsunade777 Kudoakan kebahagiaan kalian, murid-muridku hrn_sakura uchiha_sasuke semoga dilancarkan segalanya. Kutunggu undangan resminya, ya. Kuusahakan pasti datang..._

 _hrn_Mebuki Sakura, nanti pulangnya jangan terlalu larut, ya. Keluarga ada yang sudah datang. Ibu sih percaya dengan pilihanmu—meskipun kamu gak bilang-bilang. Ayah masih agak pundung tapi. Pokoknya jangan sampai nikah lari, awas saja. Terus nanti pulang harus sama calonmu, yaa ;DDD_

Sungguh, Sakura semakin _speechless_ atas perbuatannya. Ingin dirinya menangis tapi mau bagaimana ... ini memang salahnya. Kalau sekarang ia pulang seorang diri lalu memamerkan senyum cantik sembari berkata, "Aku 'kan cuman bercanda, serius gak mau menikah sekarang, kok!" dijamin, dirinya akan hanya tinggal nama.

Masalahnya kenapa semakin rumit, sih? Satu, siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke? Dua, bagaimana caranya lari dari masalah ini? Dokter Tsunade bahkan mengucapkan selamat untuknya! Mau mampus nilai akhir stasenya? Lalu, Ibu dan Ayah?

Ingin rasanya Sakura membeli tiket pesawat dan tinggal di rumah es milik suku eskimo untuk beberapa tahun. Lalu saat ia kembali, semua akan memaafkannya dan menganggap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. _Haha,_ sungguh indah imajinasi. _As if._

Kepala Sakura sekarang ingin meledak. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mencari solusi dari sebuah masalah yang ia buat. Ini bukan apa-apa, iya, 'kan? Gunakan kepalamu untuk berpikir, Haruno. Jangan bawa perasaan!

Oke, pelan-pelan. Tadi, berdasarkan komentar Naruto sepertinya ia mengenal Sasuke. Terlihat dari penggunaan bahasanya dan tingkat keterkejutannya. Itu berarti mungkin saja Sasuke ini seumuran dengan Sakura atau beberapa tahun sedikit lebih tua dari dirinya.

Lalu, yang kedua. Dokter Tsunade mengatakan 'murid-muridku' yang berarti Sasuke ini seorang calon dokter juga. Hmm, boleh juga. Setidaknya ia bukan laki-laki yang seperti bayangannya tadi.

Yang terakhir ... Yamanaka Ino. Kenapa ia bisa me- _mention_ laki-laki itu? Kenapa harus dia?

Kedua alis Sakura nyaris menyatu. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, kepala merah mudanya menoleh ke segala arah mencari rambut kuning kuncir kuda yang ternyata sedang cekikikan sambil menatap layar _smartphone_ miliknya di pojok ruangan.

" _Pig!_ " panggil Sakura berbisik kencang.

"Apa?" balas Ino sok tidak minat. Dalam hati ingin menyuarakan tertawanya keras-keras.

"Kau gila? Uchiha Sasuke itu siapa? Kenapa kau _mention_ dia segala, hah?" Ia menggebuk pelan bahu Ino dengan kepalan tangannya.

Ino menepis tangan Sakura yang secara brutal menyerang bahunya. "Sakit. Yang gila duluan siapa? Lagian mau nikah sama siapa, coba? Sok-sokan _post_ baju pengantin. Rasain tuh."

"A-aku 'kan Cuma iseng, _Pig_. Ya, nggak usah _mention_ orang segala..." Sakura membalik bibirnya. Ia menggigit sedikit bagian bawah dari bibirnya. Entah kenapa malah ingin menangis.

"Ya, aku juga cuman iseng. Adil 'kan?" Ino kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Celaka, bahu Sakura mulai naik turun. Tenggorokannya juga mendadak merasa sakit, seperti ada gumpalan yang menyangkut di sana. "T-tapi 'kan ... bagaimana kalau si Sasuke itu marah? Kalau ternyata dia udah punya pacar gimana? Kalau aku jadi PHO—perusak hubungan orang—gimana? 'Kan nggak lucu..."

Ino mulai memindahkan atensinya, ia menepuk bahu Sakura ringan. "Enggak kok, percaya deh. Nih, sekarang lebih baik kau jangan menangis. Malu-maluin tahu. Mendingan, pikirkan cara mengatasi keluargamu, soal Uchiha Sasuke _mah_ jangan dipikirkan."

Lalu Ino kembali asik dengan ponselnya. Perempuan itu membalas _chat_ rupanya, hih.

Sakura mengurut pangkal hidungnya. " _Pig_ , kayaknya aku jujur aja kali, ya? Aku hapus foto baju pengantin itu, terus aku _post_ foto lain dan _caption_ -nya aku minta maaf. Gimana?"

"Terserah, sih. Yaa, kalau kau ingin dicoret dari kartu keluarga ya tidak masalah. Pikirkan, berita soal pernikahan palsumu sudah tersebar. Tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana _bigos_ nya ibumu?"

Mendengar jawaban Ino kembali membuat Sakura merasa _hopeless_. Ia menghela napas kencang, inginnya berharap bisa memutar waktu supaya ia tidak melakukan hal aneh seperti ini. Sayangnya ... mana bisa?

 _Tok!_

 _Tok!_

 _Tok!_

Suara ketukan pintu membuat pikiran Sakura pecah. Semua pasang mata di ruang koas tersebut melirik sumber suara, menciptakan atmosfer dengan kadar keheningan sebanyak delapan puluh persen. Setelah bunyi ketukan itu hilang, pintu terbuka. Selanjutnya disusul dengan _appearance_ seorang laki-laki tinggi gagah berambut _raven_ hitam berwajah rupawan tapi datar. Oniksnya melirik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, seolah mencari seseorang.

"Haruno Sakura?" Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suara baritonnya.

Jantung Sakura melompat ringan saat mendengar laki-laki itu menyebut namanya. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup. Otaknya mengolah situasi yang sedang terjadi, merangkumnya dalam bentuk pertanyaan; siapa dia dan ada perlu apa dengan Sakura?

"Ya?" Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya. Keheranan terpatri jelas pada wajahnya.

"Bisa ke sini sebentar?" tuturnya meminta tapi seolah memerintah.

Walaupun begitu, untaian kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibir tipis itu seolah memiliki nilai magis. Di mana secara refleks mampu membuat kedua kaki Sakura melangkah mendekatinya.

Begitu Sakura sudah berada di sebelah laki-laki yang menggunakan kemeja hitam—yang lengannya digulung sampai siku—itu, ia tersadar. Kepalanya hanya sepantar dengan telinga bagian bawah pria itu. Aroma maskulin menguar masuk ke dalam indera penciuman milik Sakura dengan mudahnya. Entah kenapa, semua yang ada dalam laki-laki itu memberi kontraksi lebih pada sistem kardiovaskularnya untuk bekerja dua sampai tiga kali lebih cepat. Dadanya berdesir, ia hanya berharap kalau wajahnya tidak ikut bertingkah dengan rona merah di pipi.

Perempuan usia dua puluh empat itu menggeleng cepat, berharap gerakan dari kepalanya itu mampu menangkal pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menelusup dalam kepala. Ia berhasil menarik diri dari dunia fantasinya.

Pria yang berada di sebelahnya ini menghentikan langkahnya. Ia maju satu langkah dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadapi langsung lawan bicaranya. Tangan yang cukup atletis menjulur ke depan. Begitu perempuan yang hanya bisa menatapinya dengan sejuta tanda tanya itu menyambut uluran tangannya, pria itu kembali membuka suara.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, dan—"

Otaknya bekerja sangat cepat begitu mendengar nama tabu itu disebut. Sumpah serapah berseliweran dalam otaknya. Ia melupakan dirinya yang tadi sempat _baper_. Mulutnya secara refleks menginterupsi ucapan dari sang lawan bicara.

"—Uchiha Sasuke-san! Aku tahu, kau pasti ingin membahas soal yang di _Instagram_ , 'kan?" Tawa canggung mengalun aneh dari Sakura. Ia melanjutkan, "Sumpah, aku hanya iseng! Aku tak bermaksud untuk membawa-bawa namamu ... a-aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa temanku me- _mention_ _username_ -mu ... k-kalau ingin yang lebih jelas, bisa tanyakan langsung ke yang bersangkutan. Namanya Yamanaka Ino, dia ada di dalam. Akan kupanggil, ya? Sebentar—"

— _Grep_!

Cengkeraman yang dibuat oleh Sasuke berhasil membuat pergerakan Haruno Sakura—dan ucapannya yang seperti kereta—berhenti. Sekarang kedua alis gadis itu mengerut dalam, matanya membulat.

Laki-laki tampan itu, dengan pembawaan tenangnya menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura seenak jidatnya.

"Lho? K-kita akan ke mana?" tanya Sakura menghentikan langkah.

Kedua oniks milik bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu menantang iris _emerald_ milik Sakura secara terang-terangan. "Rumahmu."

Jawaban berisi satu kata itu mampu membuat Sakura _freeze_ di tempat. Ia menarik tangannya yang tadinya berada dalam cengkeraman Sasuke secara kilat. Kedua indera penglihatannya itu melotot horor. "H-hah? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, ia mengendikkan bahu secara santai. "Bukankah keluargamu memang ingin bertemu denganku?"

Tinjuan ringan Sakura layangkan pada bahu laki-laki itu. "Kau gila?! Kita 'kan tidak akan benar-benar menikah! Apa kau hanya berniat membantuku untuk bertemu dengan keluargaku satu kali untuk menjelaskan semua kekacauan ini?"

"Tidak." Jari-jari tangan pria usia dua puluh lima itu kembali melingkari lengan kurus Sakura. Ia menarik tangan gadis itu sembari melangkah secara perlahan, lalu melanjutkan.

"Ayo menikah sungguhan."

Dan organ kardio milik Sakura melompat sekencang-kencangnya. Wajahnya memerah dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'o' tidak elit. Acara proposal macam apa ini?! Pada akhirnya, kenistaannya di _Instagram_ membuahkan hasil. Petaka yang berakhir dengan jodoh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Hai, hai, haiiii! /rim. Judulnya ... ah, sudahlah WKWKWKWK. Fic-nya aneh, ya? Memang, diri ini merasa qoq. Yang sudah terbiasa buat baca OS-ku pasti ngerti _pace_ -nya gimana xD kebaca emaang. Anw, ini terinspirasi dari kebohongan publik yang dilakukan sama temenku. Doi _post_ foto baju nikah kakaknya di ig, dan satu angkatan ngira dia mau nikah beneran lol. Kelabakan dia xDD abisan saudaranya pada nge- _like_ dan kakaknya sendiri pun ikut-ikutan permainan dia, jadi seolah dia beneran mau nikah wkwkwk. Karena di- _chat_ temen-temen SMP dan SD juga SMA-nyaa, dia mutusin buat hapus _post_ itu haha.

Btw, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, fave, dan follow x) berminat buat meninggalkan jejak? Terima kasih! X33

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Omake**_

Lipatan-lipatan dalam yang terbentuk pada dahi Uchiha Sasuke mewakilkan perasaan bencinya saat ini. Ia benar-benar tidak suka akan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Apa-apaan dengan ... foto yang baru saja di- _upload_ Sakura?

Perempuan itu ... benar-benar akan menikah? Yang benar saja. Tidak, bahkan sebelum Sasuke mengambil langkah. Demi Janggut Marlin, hampir delapan tahun menyimpan rasa dan sekarang tiba-tiba perempuan yang ia sukai ingin menikah! Jangan bercanda.

Ia pun mengambil ponsel pintarnya, mengklik ikon _bubble_ putih di dalam kotak hijau.

 _14:00 PM Yamanaka_

 _14:00 PM Apa benar Sakura akan menikah?_

 _14:00 PM P_

 _14:00 PM P_

 _14:00 PM P_

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Ino membalas pesan dari Sasuke. Perempuan yang _phone addict_ itu kemudian membalas.

 _Read 14:01 PM Kepo. Makanya usaha. Dasar tempe, delapan tahun suka, bahkan Sakura aja tidak mengenalmu. Kau malah terus menggangguku, memangnya kau ingin PDKT denganku? -_-_

Jari-jarI Sasuke kembali menari di atas _screen_ ponsel. Dalam hati mengutuk si Yamanaka. Benar juga, sih. Kenapa juga dia tidak berani mendekati Sakura. Terkutuklah gen Uchiha dan segala _pride_ setinggi langit yang menembus andromeda.

 _Read 14:01 PM Hn._

Kemudian, ponsel Sasuke bergetar lagi. Ino memberi balasan rupanya.

 _Read 14:04 PM Ah, sudahlah. Percuma menasihatimu. Batu juga, 'kan. Sana, cek lagi instagram. Aku sudah berikan_ starter _. Selanjutnya tergantung padamu, jangan ganggu aku lagi. Aku pendukung kalian, kudoakan kebahagiaan kalian. Kalau sampai kau tidak mengambil kesempatan ini awas saja. Aku berhenti mendukungmu!_ Bye.

...

Sasuke tak bisa seperti ini. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai Sakura benar-benar akan menikah dengan orang lain. Akan bagaimana nasibnya nanti?

 _Read 14:04 PM P.s: Sakura pasti hanya bohong. Dia tidak peka dan belum dekat dengan siapa pun. Ingat, sekarang! Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi? B-)_

Hati Sasuke dirundungi rasa lega yang luar biasa, seolah beban puluhan kilo yang bertengger di dadanya hilang tertiup angin. _Well,_ ia akan bergerak _sekarang juga_. Ia pun membuka akun _Instagram_ —yang kebanyakan dipakai untuk _stalking_ Sakura—dan mulai memikirkan seuntai rencana.

Lalu beberapa jam setelahnya, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar bergerak dengan caranya sendiri. Ia menjamin bahwa dalam beberapa minggu ke depan, nama keluarga Sakura harus berubah entah bagaimana pun caranya.


End file.
